Flying Angels and Inventions
by egefried
Summary: Everything seems normal in Black Order High School that is until they get to class and some crazy things begin to happen. What will happen to Allen and is that an Angel? -YULLEN- I don't own anything but most of the plot
1. Chapter 1- Angels and Inventions

**I don't own anything including most of the story since it was originally my friends dream but then I kind of added the DGM group and WHAZZAM it became this…thing. By the way this is a modern au thing and this is my very, very first fan fiction so constructive criticism is welcome and stuff. It will be in Allen's point of view and I don't think I'm a good writer so yeah :D**

 _ **WARNING: This is a**_ _ **BOY X BOY fanfic**_ _ **. Don't like, don't read. Now get out of my sight haters. And this is a YULLEN and it has swear words and stuff and mentions of yaoi and stuff**_

Monday, or as I call it Mourn day, why do I call it mourn day you may ask because nothing, I mean nothing good comes out of waking up 6 in the morning just to get to some asylum called a school, is good. Some people think I exaggerate but when you have a white hair, a freakish scar running down your face and a weird black thing that you would call an arm, then it's not one bit of an exaggeration.

Anyway on to my schedule for the day, I have Maths first… great. And even better, Kanda is in my class for Maths, Science, History, English, PDHPE, and Geography… I feel like he's getting good grades just to stalk me and I might have feelings for him but even if I liked him he probably wasn't even gay. Remember Allen, suppress the feelings and you will never be hurt again was what I told myself while I was staring down at my timetable trying to remember if we had any homework for the classes I have today.

I realised a little too late that walking down a crowded street without looking forward wasn't a very good idea as I crashed into someone. Papers scattered everywhere and some curses were coming from the person I crashed into.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Tch, Baka Moyashi." Why, oh why couldn't it be anyone else in this whole school it had to be him. And he just had to cut me off didn't he. My apologies were wasted.

"Shut up and help me Bakanda," I said as I started picking up the papers that had scattered in the collision. Next to me I heard papers being picked up as I noticed that he had dropped some drawings but before I could get a closer look they were snatched out of my hand.

"Moyashi you're taking too long were going to be late to class." Was all he said before he left me behind and headed for class and since I didn't know which way it was I ran after him.

We barely made it to class but before we went inside we heard some noises, well I did anyway, Kanda just barged inside looking irritated as usual. I looked through the door to make sure he wasn't trying to kill someone with his infamous glare, but what I saw surprised me.

"Tch Baka students got infected." He was right everyone in the class had been infected probably by one of Lenalee's brother's or our teachers inventions. You might ask 'how do you know that they are infected?' well, let me explain. This had happened before but they had contained it to only the class next door and had found an antidote in the next day so I know an infected when I see one.

"Kanda we better go before they eat our brains or something," I said silently hoping that Kanda would lead me out of the school before they noticed us.

"Let's go Moyashi." I sighed as he still wouldn't call me by my name which I had given up on teaching him but it still irritated me even if I didn't usually show it. When I turned around I noticed something

"Kanda we have a problem." We really did have a problem a very, very big problem.

"I can see that Moyashi." Turns out that our class wasn't the only one that was infected as Mr Wenham and Johnny were slowly making their way towards us with the rest of the classes that were on the second floor behind them, and what do you know, they're infected too. When we turned to go the other way there were more of them,

"Great, just great," I mutter as I look around for an escape route. I saw two windows that were between us and them

"Kanda quick, the windows are our only chance unless you want the other option which is becoming one of them," I said this with a reassuring smile to maximise the chances of him actually doing it because I wasn't so keen on jumping out of the second-floor window first. And Kanda actually did it right after I told without hesitation, I guess the smile worked.

"Tch, Moyashi get down here already." As I quickly got ready to jump I just realised how high up I was and stopped.

"Come on already or are you scared of heights?" asked Kanda. I didn't give him an answer because he knew it was true. Earlier, in the summer holiday we went to a theme park and we went on the Ferris wheel and I had freaked out but I had calmed down thanks to Lenalee being there for me but she wasn't here now.

"I'll catch you," was what brought me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see Kanda waiting for me to jump with his arms out ready to catch me. Not a second later did I look at the other window did I hear someone yelling 'I believe' and falling face first with a thud on the cement floor. As I stared I noticed that they had angel costume on with the halo and wings.

"Look Moyashi the Usagi made it without my help, didn't you Baka Usagi?" from the Usagi or Lavi was a thumbs up as he slowly got up. I was still terrified especially because I saw how Lavi ended up but the infected were getting close. It was now or never.

"I'm coming," I closed my eyes and jumped. I was really surprised that I felt safe, reassuring arms around me the next second. I opened my eyes to see Kanda's face in front of me he really was hot. Wait WHAT. I can't, impossible, no no no no no he calls me Moyashi all the time and he's always rude to me I can't show that I'm attracted to him… but he's so hot, no no no I can't think that way, remember Allen, suppress it. I was taken out of my thoughts as Lavi asked me this one, single question I thought I would never hear

"Allen why are you blushing?" that was all he had to say to turn me into a sputtering mess as I tried to explain and not explain at the same time. I sighed in defeat as I gave up and tried to walk away but I noticed that Kanda was still carrying me. Bridal style. I looked up in shock as Lavi was rolling on the floor, laughing at my expression.

"Baka Moyashi what are you looking at?"

"At you obviously, where else would I be looking?" I really shouldn't have asked. He only raised an eyebrow at that. Good thing too, I didn't want another reason for Lavi to laugh at me.

"Kanda you can let go of me now."

"Tch, if you fall over it's your fault," He said as he lowered me down in a standing position. I was a bit wobbly at first probably from the fear of jumping from the window but otherwise I could walk just fine.

"Hey, Lavi have you seen Lenalee at school?" I asked trying to distract him.

"No, I haven't Moyashi-chan."

"Maybe she's on her way here so we should start by going to her house maybe we'll see each other on the way." Since we now had a plan we started walking to her place. Half way there I noticed something that I hadn't before; Kanda had brought his sword Mugen with him.

"Kanda, why do you have Mugen with you? You didn't know that there would be an apocalypse beforehand did you?" I asked sounding somewhat scared about what he could do with it if I hadn't noticed the windows in time.

"I just had a bad feeling this morning." Lavi had started to play with his halo in the background looking confused.

"Well at least were safe and since we have you and Lavi here it'll probably be safer."

"Finally you guys noticed how awesome I am!" exclaimed Lavi looking all proud and powerful. "That's not what we meant Baka Usagi," I explained to Lavi what Kanda meant.

"He's saying that you're just a sacrifice if we need one, and I for once agree with him." I looked over to Lavi who now looked like he had his jaw unhinged.

"Yuu-chan, why did you corrupt our little Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked loudly but not loud enough to be heard from far away as he received twin death glares.

"Don't call me Moyashi or little!"

"Don't call me by my first name!" They yelled at the same time which confused the two and had Lavi agreeing with himself that Kanda had corrupted little Moyashi-chan.

-o0o-

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Not yet Moyashi-chan." Came Lavi's reply.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again hoping to get a better answer.

"Not yet Moyashi-chan." But the answer was the same.

"Are we there yet?" maybe it would be different this time.

"Not yet Moyashi-chan." Nope, still the same.

"Are we there yet?" how about this time.

"shut up you idiots! It's an hour-long walk to school from Lenalee and it's only been 10 minutes you f #*ing idiots!" Kanda had finally snapped. Well, it was going to happen sometime so I guess that sometime was now. I wanted to ask one more time but I held back not wanting to irritate him further because he still had Mugen with him.

"Yuu-chan are we there yet?" Lavi actually asked, I mean he actually asked, well were having rabbit stew tonight aren't we… or more like angel rabbit stew? After that thought, I could see something glistening in the sun right next to Kanda's hip. Oh right, Mugen's strapped to his hip.

"Baka Usagi!" he yelled as a demon appeared behind him.

"Kanda calm down, he was just trying to irritate you…" he wasn't listening because the next second Lavi was dodging swings from Mugen. It also didn't help that Kanda had won competitions throughout the state with his beloved sword. I wonder if he could love something as much as his sword or someone. Nope, I am NOT going to go there.

"Kanda I'll tell Lenalee." Everything came to a standstill as Kanda would have split Lavi's forehead in half but had stopped a centimetre away.

"Che." And we were on our merry way to Lenalee's house again.

~O0O~

 **So… did you enjoy it? Please tell me you did because I took my time with this and stuff but I have already written more and I will probably update only if I get positive feedback or basically if people like this and "this" won't be really long. Rate and Review and stuff. And yes stuff is my favourite word.**


	2. Chapter 2- A Little Trouble

**Hello beautiful people and you too Lavi *Lavi cries in the background* oh man I always wanted to do that anyway welcome to the next chapter of Flying Angels and Inventions and this time it will have a _bit_ of angst but it's all for a good cause! XD anyway Enjoy this and I think I forgot to say this in the last chapter but _I DO NOT OWN DGM OTHERWISE IT WOULD ONLY HAVE YULLEN_ that's right haters this is a _BOY x BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Or read at your own risk… if you dare but this won't have smut just kissing_ although that might be too much for a T rated thing so you guys tell me please so that I know if I should change it or not. But anyway ENJOY IT BWUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!**

 **Thanks to withoutwingsx future readers will not be traumatised by my spelling of uke and have fun reading I know you'll enjoy this chapter** **~ 3**

In front of Lenalee's house, we saw Lenalee knocked out and bleeding, slowly, from her forehead. It was a wonder how the zombie's didn't get to her but then again it could have been the giant robot patrolling the house right now, which was staring at us… at that part… to see if we were a threat, I think. It looked at me then Kanda and then Lavi. But it looked at Lavi for longer than at me and Kanda I don't know why but I don't care right now as I need to get to Lenalee and wake her up before the robot tries to kill us. "Allen Walker is a gay uke and no threat." was what the robotic voice said. I froze in mid run and slowly looked towards the robot in disbelief. Why did it say uke?! Lavi was rolling on the ground laughing at me… again. Why did the robot say that and how did he know?! I looked over to Kanda to see his reaction to this 'news' that he had received. He was smirking, but not for long as Lavi's laughter got annoying after a while. And he tried to stab Lavi through the head again.

"Kanda Yuu is a gay seme and no threat." Came the robotic voice this time surprising me. My mouth was hanging open for the whole world to see. Well, at least I wasn't laughing around like Lavi was. Kanda honestly looked ready to kill, but I think he was curious about what the robot would say for Lavi so we waited and soon enough the answer came.

"Lavi is straight and, therefore, is a threat." I honestly wasn't happy, because I had my biggest secret found out by a ROBOT and Lavi didn't have any secrets revealed. But when the robot tried to cut Lavi's legs off I knew that the robot would get my revenge, or actually both the robot and Kanda because both of them looked at Lavi as if he really was a rabbit and they were the hunters. This would be funny but Lenalee was waking up so I best get over to her side and look like the good guy.

"Lenalee, Lenalee, Lenalee!" I said as I started shaking her looking worried and a little frantic. But in reality I was completely content with Lavi's head being chopped off by Kanda or a giant robot.

"Brother let go it's too early."

"Lenalee there is a giant robot and Kanda is trying to kill Lavi right now," I said as she started looking around slowly remembering what had happened. "Lenalee do you know how to stop a giant robot and an angry Kanda by any chance." She finally got up and started tapping her chin looking for an answer. "Well for the robot there's an off button on its leg and since it looks like you and Kanda are no 'threat'," she said that part with the finger action "then you should be able to get close enough to press it."

"And about stopping Kanda you could…" she started mumbling some things so I couldn't hear what she said. "Lenalee can you speak louder I can't hear you."

"…." She mumbled again and Lavi had run out of the robots range for now so I wanted to get this over with. "Lenalee I can't understand you." This time, it looks like I succeeded in hearing her a little bit. "You…kiss…Kanda…" was all I heard from her.

"…where did you get that idea from?" I said sounding nervous hoping that she hadn't overheard the robot. "Well… I'm actually a yaoi fan girl but I didn't tell you guys before because you guys would freak out when I tell you that I also…" and she started murmuring again. It wasn't actually a surprise because she had recommended some manga sites for me but the manga sites also showed some yaoi doujinshi on it and I had read a few and that was where I found out I was gay and I kind of figured that she liked reading those. "Lenalee can you speak louder please and I already knew you were a yaoi fan girl so that's fine but what did you say afterwards?"

"I ship…" and she started mumbling again.

"Louder please."

"I ship Yullen." I had no idea she was talking about.

"What's Yullen? I haven't heard of it before." I was getting more curious by the second.

"Yuu and Allen." I understood what she meant but no no no did... does she actually ship Kanda and me?! "Lenalee maybe you hit your head too hard. You should rest a little bit more to collect your thoughts." I started to push her down so that she would lie down to rest a little bit. But she resisted and continued on. "Allen stop pushing me I didn't hit my head hard and I've been shipping you guys since I showed you that website!" I started rubbing my forehead and felt a headache coming.

"Lenalee so this is what I understood from what you said. You have been trying to set me up with Kanda since you showed that website, am I right?" I said with a sigh.

"But Allen it was for a good cause!"

"And what would that 'good' cause be?" I asked doing quotation marks.

"You guys are destined and I overheard the robot telling you guys about Kanda being gay." I put my finger up as if to ask a question but before I could say anything she said "And I didn't need to know about you since I already knew that you're gay." I became silent trying to figure out how she knew.

"Lenalee you shouldn't make assumptions about people." I scolded her trying to change the topic.

"But Allen." She whined but we were pulled out our conversation by an explosion nearby, which was probably from the robot. As I looked to see if someone was hurt, I saw the scene of a lifetime. Kanda was walking towards us while carrying Lavi like a sack of rice with the explosion behind him. And the most important part was that he was smirking at the look on my face… I was definitely blushing I just know it. I heard in the background "See I told you!" but right now I don't care. Then he walked over to us and dumped Lavi on the ground with a thump and a groan coming from Lavi. "I thought that you wouldn't want him to die so I brought the Usagi." At this very moment, only hot damn was running through my mind. "Like what you see Moyashi."

"N-no." I stuttered while looking at him in the face. He crouched down to look me better in the face and pointed at my face and said, "You have something on your face." I hadn't eaten anything since 6 but it's already 9 so I would have noticed it by now. "Where is it?" I said trying to wipe something off my face. "Right here." My brain froze. I heard some squealing in the background but I wasn't sure if it was only one person. What is he doing? Why would he kiss a freak like me? After all that he has done to me. I started crying and after a while he moved away to see my crying face. Shock was written all over his face before he stood and said "Ahh, Sorry, my Moyashi." And he ran off leaving me to scream out his name to try to get him to come back. I can't leave it like this I have to go after him to make sure he's alright. "I might not come back." Was all I said before I ran off in the direction that Kanda had gone.

-o0o-

"Kanda! Kanda! Where are you?!" I yelled hoping that he would somehow appear out of nowhere so that I could hug him with all my might and not let him go ever again, but that's not how real life worked. "Kanda!" My face was stained with old and fresh tears as I continued crying and I started to slowly lose hope of ever finding him. "Kanda!" I called again slowly making my way out of the area I call home. "Kan-da!" Now it was turning into sobs.

-o0o-

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, Kanda." My voice was just above a whisper and I was so close to giving up. But I had to go on to make sure he was okay and I had to fix my mistake. "Kanda." My legs feel like led and I kept on tripping over small rocks. "K-Kanda, Kanda." I tripped again but this time I couldn't upright myself. And I fell face first but rolled on to my back. Lying down felt really good right now, maybe if I just take a nap and then I could keep looking later was all I thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

-O0O-

 **So how did you _enjoy_ it BWUAHHAHAHAHAHAH… I almost cried while writing this part but listening to sad songs didn't really help but anyway once again if you want more of this failure of ff then tell me because I'm still not too sure of myself… **

**Withoutwingsx: I tried and I think I somewhat failed but oh well and can you tell me if I didn't fail it would give a big boost! :D**

 **RATE AND REVIEW IF YOU HATE LEVERIER oh and he isn't going to appear… probably MWUHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH**


	3. Chapter 3- Bloody Findings

ME (and yes I need all caps): I'm back~ and I'm ready to make Allen suffer in the name of Yullen! *stands on top of a heap of bodies with one foot higher than the other, looking triumphant with golden sun rays (wat?) around me* I am here for the fangirls and boys who wish for the greatest treats of all, a somewhat long crack fan fiction that has yullen mixed in! And a SUFFERING ALLEN MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER! Even though I like Allen, as a character, not the other way otherwise my head would be flying, because of a certain swordsman.

Allen: *pouts* I don't deserve this.

ME: …but it makes everything better and stop trying to make me fangirl it won't help.

Allen: *mega pout*

ME: *about to fangirl* must resist…

Allen: *Le pout of pout pout*

ME: YOU'RE SO ADORABLE I CAN'T ONE MUST PROTECT SUCH CUTENESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LSNGJKSBFKHBKFHBSKFBSKHFBHSBK *dies*

Allen: * stands triumphant over my dead body with this face :3* (way too much crack xD)

Lavi: *sweatdrops* anyway enjoy the story… I guess…

-o0o-

Last I remembered the ground wasn't so soft. I slowly open my eyes to find myself sleeping on someone's chest. I wonder who it is, but I don't want to get up it's so warm and comfy. I closed my eyes again hoping to find sleep again. He started to move around, I'm guessing that it's a male since his chest is pretty flat. The person sat up and was probably leaning on something. I moved my head down to what I think is his lap so that we could both get more comfortable. He slowly started to pet my hair which I found myself feeling very safe and could visibly feel myself relaxing even without seeing their face. After a while, I started to lean into his touch and finally I wanted to know who this person was who could make me feel at home even though I still needed to find Kanda. I still need to find Kanda. I jolted upright before looking at the person in the face to surprisingly find it to be of the person I was looking for. "Kanda" my voice was once again to barely over a whisper.

"Yes Moyashi," he said. His voice concealing all his emotions, not even his eyes telling me one little detail that I need to know.

"K-Kanda, i-is it really you?" I said, touching his face while fresh tears were sliding down my face.

"Who else would know a Moyashi like you."

"Kanda!" I cried out, leaping onto him and kissing him with all I had. When I did he stiffened and started to move backward, but I wouldn't let him break the kiss so I moved forward on to him trying to make him enjoy it with me. After a while of not getting a response I stopped and after looking at his face one last time to figure out if I did something wrong, but his face still showed no emotions so I stood up. "Sorry, I guess that was just a fluke to make me feel loved huh." He didn't say anything. I was looking down now and slowly, tears dripped off of my chin. I laughed a bit, a bittersweet laugh. "I guess they were right. No one would love a demon like me." I continued laughing as tears rolled off my face. Kanda wasn't doing anything so I guess it really is true. I turned the other way not wanting to see him and slowly walked away with a new heartbreak that would probably last forever.

"My Moyashi." W-what, I turned my head sideways to see if he actually said it. "My little, cute and adorable Moyashi." This time I turned around completely, tears still streaming down my face to see him standing there looking at me straight in the eye. "My Moyashi who gets angry when I call him short. My Moyashi who can eat a whole armies worth of food. My Moyashi who I love." I was dumbstruck. Just a second ago I was thoroughly convinced that no could love me and he just up and says that after all this time.

I stood there waiting for something to happen. Maybe he would say it was a joke and say that words affect me too much and belittle me. But Kanda Yuu doesn't joke. He walked up to me and he kissed me for the second time that day but this time he was sure of what he was doing. I moved into the kiss as he pushed me against the wall. After a second or two I heard a camera flashing. Wait a second... I moved away from Kanda to regain my breath and look at the person who ruined the best moment of my life. Standing there was Lavi with his phone out in front of him pointed right at us. There were a few more flashes before Kanda's brain caught up with what was going on and Mugen started swinging as if it was made for this single moment just to chop Lavi's head off.

I just leaned against the wall I didn't mind one bit that Lavi might die a horrible death and that I might, will definitely pretend that I had nothing to do with it. Well, at least I had a nice view of Kanda that was a definite plus. "Allen what are you doing?" asked a voice behind me that made me jump a little before recognizing who it was.

"Lenalee I was just looking around at the buildings nothing special really," I said. I was using a cheap trick that I learned when I was little and I called it, 'I don't see anything, I don't know anything' it is a mouthful, but it helps me remember it. That building has some graffiti on it, it's pretty good actually.

"Allen Kanda is trying to kill Lavi and I would personally not want one of my friends to die before the 'invention' Nii-san made, has an antidote," She said. I looked around as if trying to understand what she meant until I 'spotted' Lavi running away from Kanda.

"Did you mean that?" I ask as I point to Lavi who dodged another lethal swing from Mugen.

"Yep," She said.

"Ok, then I'll call Kanda." I turn to Kanda and yell.

"Kanda don't kill Lavi or no kissing for a… week!" I bet I couldn't keep it up because of me but oh well worth a try.

"Yeah, that's right Kanda! If you want Allen's sweet kisses you have to stop trying to murder me!" said Lavi as he dodged yet another swing from Mugen.

"Don't call Moyashi's kisses sweet?" he said. I felt hollow. I forgot he doesn't like sweets how could I forget that Kanda doesn't have a sweet tooth. But hey that meant Kanda liked my kisses I was happy but Lavi called my kisses sweet and Kanda doesn't like sweet things. I turned to Lavi and cupped my hands around my mouth before yelling.

"Kanda I want rabbit stew for dinner!" That was all it took to give Kanda that small boost that he needed. And chop went the rabbit's head. I didn't think Lavi would spurt that much blood, I think I got some on my shirt. I looked around to see if Lenalee saw it, but it looks like she walked off into one of the buildings beforehand so I don't think she saw what just happened. I turn to look at Lavi's body before noticing something really strange. "Kanda why is Lavi still standing?" I ask, not sure if he was dead or alive. A lot of things happened these days so you understand why I was worried.

Lavi's body looked around or well tried to look around. I don't think he can see without his eyes on his head. He jumped up in the air as if he was in one of those life insurance commercials. "Huh, I'm not dead… Wooohooo! I'm an immortal Angel rabbit! Now where's my head" Lavi said, before searching the ground looking as if he had dropped his non-existent glasses.

"This actually makes a lot of sense. Hey Lavi, when you jumped out of the window you face planted didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah I did and it hurt!" said Lavi's head. "No to the left… not your left, my left!" Lavi said, said as he tried to guide his body to his head, but failed as his body hit the wall. Lavi sighed as his body fell on its but. "I would have face palmed if I had hands." Honestly, Lavi is not good at giving directions sometimes. I give up on helping Lavi's body and go to Lavi's head.

I looked close up at Lavi's face and said, "Doesn't look like you fell at all." I poked Lavi's face with a stick.

"Che" was all Kanda said as he went over to Lavi's head and started to kick it against the stained wall so it would bounce back and he could kick it again.

"Hey, Kanda kick it towards me I want to kick it too." Kanda then started passing it to me and I passed it to him. It was one of those peaceful moments in life for me I'm guessing the same for Kanda because he was kicking the 'ball' really hard and he had a smirk on his face instead of the usual scowl. I stopped Lavi's head under my foot to check for bruises and cuts or to see if he healed already. While I was checking, I heard some groans coming from the head so it looks like he feels pain. It must've hurt having his head chopped off.

"Hey Lavi," I said as I picked up the head and turned it so it was facing me "would you like to be in one piece again?" I heard a growl coming from Kanda, but I glared daggers at him to say that we went too far.

"Yes, I would really like to be in one piece because adrenaline is wearing off." I nodded and put Lavi's head between my arm and hip and went to look for Lavi's body. It was not anywhere near. I sighed, looks like it ran off somewhere. Never knew that bodies could be so absent minded.

I called back to Kanda before I went off. "Kanda, find Lenalee and we'll meet back here in an hour sound good?" I look around to place to memorize it the best I could so that I might be able to find my way back myself. There are some trash cans on the sides and it looks like one of those abandoned alleys that no one has walked through for a long time with graffiti on the walls and almost empty trash cans with cobwebs on the handles.

"Che, Moyashi you better not get lost." Said Kanda.

And my answer to that was, "I got Lavi and I'll be fine so don't worry about me. Just make sure you come back in time or I will go looking for you."

-o0o-

ME: *is revived* so do you like it? if you do-

Allen: *shoves cloth in my mouth* I am separated from Kanda… I don't deserve this either and I'm getting more time with Lavi then Kanda… is this a Laven fan fic or are you just confused. *removes cloth*

ME: well~ it's all for the fan fic nothing special I think xD

Kanda: where's my Moyashi… hey ME where's the Moyashi tell me before I do to you what I did to Lavi.

ME: *sings* SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW~! WAY UP HIGH~! *makes Kanda disappear* anyway did you guys see the pun I made! If you didn't let me show you "Never knew that bodies could be so _**absent minded**_." XD I did that by accident and noticed it later and someone else pointed out to me that on the previous chapter I made the time when Allen woke up 6 and when they were at Lenalee's house 9 so when you put it together it became 69 and I was laughing my head off at that!

 _ **ONE LAST THING**_ I make random puns or weird stuff like that without noticing so if anyone notices please tell me I do wanna laugh at my own stupidity sometimes and that goes the same for mistakes which I make a lot of~… oh and the one who found the 69 things were vampiregirl19810122 and if anyone finds weird stuff tell me and I'll bring you into this thing as a random background character or a zombie who helps them or just have you guys do the intro and stuff instead of me. *cries at the thought*

Allen: the story part is only 1,690 words how in the world did you make it to over 2k!?

ME: Allen lets me introduce to this thing called ranting that I am going to do a lot from now on :3

Allen: …

ME: ….*waits for Allen to remember*:3

Allen: *remembers* RATE AND REVIEW WHILE I KILL THIS PERSON FOR SEPARATING ME AND KANDA!

ME: if you kill me I won't bring you guys together again~ and to everyone else goodbye *bows*


	4. Chapter 4- Two Heads are Better Than One

_random rant upcoming_ _first half somewhat important_ _the end note is actually IMPORTANT_

HELLO PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET I COME IN PEACE. Anyway since I'm back and stuff I just finished this chapter and stuff cause editing is a great thing to do on a Saturday morning. And I _was_ going to put it on yesterday but I was watching a movie with dead bodies in it and stuff with me family so yahhh but here it is… AND DON'T FORGET IF YOU PICK ON MY DERP PUNS THROUGHOUT THE THING THAT I PUT BY MISTAKE OR ON PURPOSE YOU WILL GET A… what was it called a shout out? Anyway Allen Walker= bae=that ass=bae bae bae= misery= that _assssssssss_ _THOUGH._ That's all Im going to say and be proud I wrote 1,879 words of pure fanfiction this is probably the most I have written for this fanfiction and I still haven't come to the half point yet… YEY for EXTREMLY LONG DREAMS TURNED INTO FANFICTION XD anyway *gasp* KITTTY! *plays with cat furiously* bfkwjhebfkbfkbekfseb *stops* IM BAAAACK from KTTTYT KTIYY KTIIY ABBABABBBUBBUBU anyway continue reading and supporting this thing! (please)

-o0o-

As time went by we came to the more rural side of the suburb. There were a lot of houses with front yards that looked as if they had been mowed yesterday and there was also this one flamingo in one of the gardens that looks like someone tried to take a bite out of its neck, and the head had fallen off. These zombies are really strong and stupid by the looks of it. There were also some chickens running across the road but that was about it for animals. "If I was my body where would I be?" asked Lavi, mostly to himself. I guess neither of us had an idea.

"Crawling on the ground trying to find your head?" I said not too sure of myself. I wasn't one of those genius problem solvers when it comes to finding body parts, especially when it's someone else's.

"Well I think I would try to find out where my head _could_ be so it might actually be going away from us." Said Lavi. That earned a groan from me. Why did Lavi have to be so intelligent? If he was stupid his body might have stayed put and waited for us to find it.

"Dammit Lavi." I said, and sighed. This was going to take really long if we don't get an idea soon. Oh look, there's a… what _is_ that?

"What? Did I do something?" Lavi was now extremely curious because he was probably bored from trying to find his body. I sighed again.

"You did nothing but Lavi do you know what that is?" I say pointing at the house-looking-thing.

"I think it's a stable, but I'm not a hundred percent sure though." Well, at least I know what it might be.

"Let's go there then we can look for your body in a minute or two." I said, as I made my way over to the supposed stable. It looked pretty clean with only a few cobwebs in the far corners where you can't reach without help and the building was really big. On the ground it was covered in straw and there were some hay bales off to the side stacked on top of each other. All in all it looked like a stable from the movies but the farmers were missing but that was about it. I wonder where the horses are.

"Lavi do you know where the horses are?" I asked. I like horses. It's as simple as that.

"Moyashi-chan I can't really look around right now so can you turn my head around the place?"

"MY NAMES ALLEN! But ok" I say, as I hold Lavi out in front of me and do a slow three hundred and sixty degree turn. _Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzzt._ "Lavi what was that?" I say as I slowly turn towards the noise to see a small golden ball like the snitch in the Harry Potter movies. I put Lavi's head down to investigate.

"No! Moyashi-chan! Don't leave me here I don't want to be alone!" I could notice my eyebrow twitching in annoyance as I looked back at Lavi.

"Lavi this might be something dangerous so I have to go take a look or do you want me to throw you at it." I say, as Lavi pales before me.

"N-no thanks Moyashi-chan." Lavi said, as I started to walk towards the sound again.

As I get closer I notice that it has a cross on its front. The cross is a bit lighter in colour then the rest of the snitch-looking-thing. I picked it up and held it in front of me. I slowly turned it around to look at every single detail on it. I turned it so that the cross faced me and I brought it up to my face to get a closer look. It opened its mouth to show a row of sharp, shiny teeth and _chomp._ Lavi was laughing his butt off in the background while I was having my hair chewed off. Oh well, I needed a haircut anyway. After a while the snitch-like-thing stopped, flew to the top of my head and wrapped its tail around my neck.

"What are you anyway?" I ask trying to look up at it. It wasn't working and I'm sure I looked funny because Lavi was laughing at me again. I sigh and wait for an answer as the thing glides onto the ground and looks around, trying to find something.

"Do you need something to write on?" I ask. It nodded so I took out my phone, it still had ninety percent battery and it was definitely worth spending a tiny bit on this. I opened notes and put it in front of it. It typed out the word 'Golem'.

"Aren't golems huge rock monsters that you see in video games?" and for that it wacked me on the head and expanded in size. Now it was bigger than me!

"Okay I get it you can be big too… what's your name and are you a boy or are you a girl?" It typed out the words 'Timcanpy' and 'no gender'. Huh I thought it was a girl. It looked up at me and smiled? I think well it showed me its teeth. It flew back up to the top of my head and I picked up my phone from the ground. I turned around to face Lavi.

"Hey Lavi, this" I said pointing to where I think Timcanpy is "is Timcanpy. And he is coming with us, whether you like it or not." I said with finality in my voice.

I walked over and picked up Lavi, and continued our journey to find Lavi's missing body.

~o0o~

It has been about ten minutes since we found Timcanpy and Timcanpy is wearing Lavi's head band. And _news flash_ I'm getting tired because someone's head is really heavy. I could dribble his head, but I should ask first, it's polite.

"Lavi can I dribble your head for a while my arm is sore." Please agree please agree please agree.

"Allen I think you already had enough of soccer practice from earlier so just switch to the other side." I stopped. But _noo._ He just had to reject my perfect idea. And I kept on walking. Oh yeah he said switch to the other side didn't he, might as well do that. It tried moving Lavi's head to the other side of me but Timcanpy slapped my face with its tail. And caused me to fall on my butt. I started thinking about what I could have said wrong to cause Timcanpy to slap me. Well I said this and that and then Lavi said other side and then… _other side_ that was it! I brought Lavi's head up to face me.

"Lavi talk to your body." I stated with a straight face.

"… What?"

"Lavi when you said other side it just clicked you have a this side which is your head and you have the other side which is your body and right now your body is on auto pilot. So what you have to do is go to the body side figure out where you are and if you recognize it then come to the meeting spot or give it the command to or if it is close to us then bring it to us!"

"That could work, let me try." Said Lavi, before his face went emotionless and I started to poke his face to get a reaction. Nope no reaction, I guess it worked. Now all I have to do is get back to the meeting spot… which way was it again?

"Hey Lavi which way is the meeting spot?" no response. Timcanpy started to try and out Lavi's head band on Lavi again. He failed.

"Lavi come on don't play tricks with me. Lavi, Lavi, Lavi!" I sighed and talked to Timcanpy for comfort. "I'm going to get lost if I try to go there myself but if I wait here I might not make it in time… and then Kanda would be worried about me! Actually would he even worry?" I became depressed so curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. I pouted "Would Kanda look for me… well he did say he loved me… and he did pick me off from the middle of the road… and slept with me… _slept with me_ … I SHOULD NOT SAY THESE THINGS OUT LOUD WHAT IF SOMEONE HEARS ME AND THEY GET THE WRONG IDEA!" I yelled with my arms on either side of my head before Timcanpy slapped me with his hands.

"Yuu slept with Moyashi! Yuu slept with Moyashi! Yuu slept with Moyashi!" a voice chanted from in front of me. "Lavi." I said as I got up from where I was sitting and looked around before spotting him and glaring daggers into his head. Wait a second he had his body back. "Moyashi-chan you look so cute when you pout like that no wonder Kanda couldn't resist listening to you when you stopped kicking me." Now I just felt insulted. I'm sure Timcanpy felt it too because he went and bit Lavi's ear. Before going back to is spot on my head.

"I was glaring I wasn't pouting!" I said. Do I seriously look like I am pouting when I glare at someone.

"Whatever you say, Moyashi-chan~" Lavi sang, he _sang_. He's becoming more like an angel every second. But he still is annoying, no doubt about it.

"That's it! Lavi take me to the meeting place or I'll let Kanda loose on you." I said, with what I'm sure was a demon rising behind me. I watched calmly as Lavi's face changed immediately from 'ha ha I heard that' to 'your wish is my command because I fear for my life' and I was sure that he would take me there. "Come on Lavi we don't have time to waste there's only 20 minutes until the one hour is up and I'm pretty sure you don't want to face Kanda's wrath when I tell him you took too long to find your body." I said and sure enough Lavi grabbed me and started running to the meeting spot which caused Timcanpy to fall off my head. He was not a happy golem.

~o0o~

After a while which was _only_ less thanfive minutes I got tired of being pulled around so I stopped causing Lavi to face plant and I started laughing at his misfortune before lending him a hand. And Timcanpy took this chance to bite his ear. Again. Before flying around aimlessly above my head.

"Moyashi-chan what did you do that for." He said, while rubbing his nose. "Only Kanda can call me that! And I'm getting tired so carry me on your back." I said. "But Moyashi-chan Yuu will kill me if he sees that and-"

"Tick tock, tick tock" I said reminding him of the little time he had left. And with that I was riding on Lavi's back to the meeting spot where Kanda would probably kill him… again. I smirked I always get what I want… I guess Lavi was right Kanda had corrupted me.

~o0o~

This is actually somewhat more normal than the beginning note thing butt XD did anyone find any puns or derps that I put in there? If u didn't doesn't matter and guys I'm going to do an Omake or two for this fan fiction thing so I already started one and I'm half way done with that and if you have any ideas please tell me so I write even more Omake's and then I will rule THE WORLD! MWUHAHAAHAHAHA but other than that I'm also making a list of the funny things I do behind the scenes like when I type something wrong and stuff butt it will mostly be me talking to myself so don't leave me alone and I'm going to put them at the very end unless you guys want it in that chapter~ and stuff~ I love the squiggly line anyway love it and review it and stuff it with more ideas because… why not anyway I'm also going to try to update once a week but school is going to be a problem like right now. And let me tell you a story of me and school.

"ha you writing fanfiction at lunch and recess well too bad 3 tests in one week from now!" ;-;

"your writing again are you now hmmmm 5 tests TODAY!" *sings* Why do you do this to MEEEE

"oh you haven't given up 352845792857984 tests IN AN HOUR MWUAHHAHAAHHA!" *dies*

So yeah gotta love school. But but butt I have written half of the next chapter so do not worry and I will post the Omake when I don't have time to write a chapter and stuff SO I NEED IDEAS FOR BOTH THE ACTUAL FF AND THE OMAKE! And don't forget to tell me because potatoes XD you will understand in the near future what I mean by potatoes~ (only if you want the fails though) ~ gooooooooodbyeeeeee and ggggooooodbae XD


	5. Chapter 5- The Meeting

**Hello there ladies and gentlemen I am back from this phase called 'I can't do anything because my eyes are burning' anyway I might not update for a while~ and I know you people love me~ and I will try and post** _ **anything**_ **for about 2 weeks because school no love me and the music teacher has a really weird voice and she only likes people who can play an instrument and** _ **I don't play an instrument**_ **because I am lazy~. Enjoy and my grammar is horrible~ like always~**

-o0o-

"Hey Lavi is this the place we were supposed to meet up at?" I ask it doesn't look that familiar but lack of direction can do that to you sometimes.

"Yep this is the place Moyashi-chan. Now can you get off my back I think I'm going to break it." Said Lavi. I don't believe him, even though I don't exactly remember what the place looked like.

"I don't believe you. This looks nothing like our meeting spot." I say completely sure of what I said. Lavi points at nearby blood stains.

"That was the spot where Yuu-chan chopped my head off and that stain on the wall is where he started soccer practice." It actually looked like a murder had just happened here so I was convinced. Lavi had gotten _murdered_ in a way. I got off his back and as soon as I did, he sighed and I heard a loud _thump_. I guess he got tired. I checked my watch we still had five minutes to spare. I went over to Lavi and kneeled down beside him and patted his head.

"Good job Lavi we still have five minutes left." Then I went over to the wall and sat down and leaned on it.

Let's see what I can do with Timcanpy. "Hey Timcanpy can I call you Tim?" He flied down in front of me and moved in a way that looked like a nod. I grabbed him and slightly pulled him at the sides. I'm going to say that Timcanpy is a he because Tim is usually a boy's name. "Hey Tim are you flexible?" he nodded again. So I held him really tight and pulled him at his sides. He can stretch quite a bit. About as much as a long ruler, but it's too hard to pull after that, for me anyway. I wonder if Kanda can stretch him even more. I let go of Tim and started daydreaming of Kanda and his abs… Tim bit my nose. I swiped the back of my hand and wiped my nose, and sure enough there was blood on it and more was dripping on to my hand. If this is what happens when Tim bites my nose or when I think of him this is going to be bad by the time were in an actual relationship. But that doesn't matter it just means I'll need to keep lots of tissues with me. I curled up into a tight ball and placed my head on my knees.

 _I'm so lucky that someone loves me, especially someone like Kanda._ I blushed and looked up at the sky and watched from the little space between the buildings as the clouds passed by. Is that a rabbit? Huh so Usagi's do fly. I laughed, clouds are funny sometimes.

"Hey Moyashi-chan are you alright you haven't gone crazy have you? And did you have nose bleed?" asked Lavi. I looked at him, before walking over and poked his halo.

"If the fact that you have a floating halo on top of your head and that I have a pet golem doesn't mean I'm crazy then I don't know what does. And yes I did just have a nose bleed but it looks like it stopped." I said as I kept on poking the halo. Didn't he have wings?

"Hey Lavi didn't you have wings earlier when you tried to 'fly'?" I ask, with the finger action. Tim started to fly around the halo.

"I did look they're still here." He says as he touches his wings that just appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"They weren't there a second ago. Where were they when I rode on your back?" I asked as I tried to touch them and soon as I tried the wings disappeared.

"Lavi your wings disappeared again I can't see them." I was a bit sad I really wanted to touch an angel's wings. I looked at Lavi, _nope my fallen angel looks better_.

"Che, the Usagi and Moyashi are already here." Kanda said, perfect timing. Might as well get revenge on Lavi for teasing me about my glare. I held my hands up to my nose as if I was punched and got teary eyes and slowly turned around making sure that the blood from the nosebleed could be fully seen. Kanda froze. He was furious. And the daggers that were being glared at Lavi's head were proof of it. I moved towards Kanda to be out of the range of the daggers and to be closer to Kanda. I missed him, you can't blame me.

"K-Kanda missed you." I said, as I laid my head on his shoulder before he hugged me with one arm. I wonder what he did with his other arm but his aura is stronger than usual. _Shing._ His aura must be stronger because he was angry but what was that sound?

As he slowly lowered me to the ground so I would sit down I started thinking hard about what that sound could have been.

"Usagi. Prepare to die!" He yelled. How could I keep on forgetting my fallen angel has Mugen with him? I wonder if Lavi will die again.

"Allen are you alright?" said Lenalee, Kanda _was_ supposed to get Lenalee. She must not see through it. Or I could tell her the truth and say that Kanda had a false assumption. She should understand why I got a nosebleed so it should be fine.

"I'm fine, I think the nose bleed stopped." I said, and I felt something moving through my hair, looks like Tim sneaked in before the commotion. Smart golem.

"What happened? Did Lavi really punch you?" Asked Lenalee, with concern evident in her eyes, I let go of my nose to show her the bite that Tim gave me.

"No he didn't." I said.

"Then what happened? Did Lavi bite you or something?" I burst out laughing. That wasn't farfetched from what really happened but the image was hilarious. I tried to catch my breath before answering her. Key word _tried._ Before I answered I burst out laughing again. I had the whole thing going through in repeat in my head. So first Lavi bites my nose when I was touching his halo, then he stops and Kanda comes and I turn around and Kanda sees me. Then I imagine Lavi's face going white and his hands at both sides of his face, silently screaming before I go to Kanda and you know the rest.

"T-Timcanpy bit my nose not Lavi!" I yelled, loud enough for Kanda and Lavi to hear as well as Lenalee. And then I wait. There were no 'bloody murder' screams. No _swooshing_ of Mugen and definitely no worried questions coming from Lenalee, but it was quiet for the first time since this morning. I sigh and look at them before noticing their expressions well except for Lavi, he was slowly inching away from Kanda.

"Moyashi what is that thing eating your hair?" Asked Kanda, not sure whether he should attack or not. Well, he shouldn't. I hold my hand out for Tim to land on it and when he does I start.

"Timcanpy or Tim for short is a golem and he has been travelling with Lavi and I for about twenty-five minutes of that whole hour." Lenalee was looking at Tim with fascination but Kanda on the other hand was glaring at Tim.

"Allen, why was he chewing your hair though?" Asked Lenalee.

"I don't know, I think it just likes hair?" I say with a shrug. "Oh Kanda, you might want to stay away from Tim he might try to eat your beautiful hair." I said. Lenalee is staring at me with big eyes and Kanda… was just being Kanda and smirked. That wasn't a surprise but what was a surprise was that Lenalee was staring at me with huge eyes and she silently said, in an _extremely_ creepy voice.

"What happened while I was gone?" This time it was my turn to be surprised. Wasn't she there when Kanda and I kissed for real? I started blushing.

"Well… Kanda help me explain!"

"Che, fine Moyashi. What happened after I ran from you people I heard some Moyashi calling out my name so I chose to follow the little Moyashi-"

"I'm not little!"

"Then he fell on his face and I picked him up carried him to this place and you can explain the rest little Moyashi."

I sighed and blushed more before looking everywhere but at Lenalee and continuing "So basically what happened was we kissed and Lavi took pictures of us…" When I finished I heard some wheezing sounds coming from right in front of me. I don't know when I closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw Lenalee holding herself with the help of her arms. And she was making weird wheezing sounds.

"Lenalee are you okay?" I say, as I place my hand on her shoulder and look at her, completely forgetting what I just told her. She signalled that she needed a minute and went over to Lavi and stared at him and he stared back and that lasted for about 5 seconds before she knocked him out in one punch. Wow, I never knew she was that strong. She looked through Lavi's pockets until she found his phone and unlocked it before giggling which turned into maniacal laughter. I am going to slowly move away from her just in case. You can never be too careful around Lenalee after you meet her brother. _Crack._ Lenalee whipped her head around as fast as lightning. Did I just hear her neck cracking? No time to worry about that now because she is coming closer I started to crawl faster and faster. And before I could get up to start running she grabbed onto my foot and pulled me back causing me to stop in my tracks and fall.

"Lenalee calm down, I won't hurt you so please don't hurt me!" I yelled, before covering my face with my arms. She looked like a demon, a _demon_ I tell you. I felt a breath near my ear and she whispered.

-o0o-

… **I don't think it's actually like 'English correct' (?) (I'm retarded I know) but meh cliff hanger oh and Ima tell you what won't happen in the next chapter but~ I wanna do this little thing at the end~ because why not~**

I felt a breath near my ear and she whispered. "Name your babies yullen and arekan." After that, she moved away. I put my arms beside me and narrowed my eyes.

"Did you sniff something? Seriously thoughare you crazy, boys can't have children." I saw a bright flash in the background but I don't care right now because she definitely sniffed something.

"Allen! Nice boobs!" Said Lavi, what. (Allen's face= 0-0) I looked down and oh my god I have boobs…

"Lenalee, what did you do!?" I yelled, I don't want boobs they jiggle everywhere and my boobs are huge! Lenalee pointed at Komui, who was holding an old style camera with some flower decorations on it.

"Well… I had Komui make something for me to make it possible." Said Lenalee, before turning to Kanda and pointing at me.

"Now Kanda, go mate like rabbits while I drink some tea." She said before dragging Lavi off behind her and like always Komui was already following her.

"Kanda… ha ha… um you're not actually going to right?" I asked. His face was covered by his fringe but as he walked towards me I understood. He was going through with it.

"Kanda calm down… Kanda… No!"

~and they made love like rabbits until the zombies came and Kanda sliced them~

 **BUUUUUUUT this is not going to happen and my eyes are dying again oh and I haven't started chapter 6 and I don't have anything planned for it so… suggestions please and no I am not hopeless I have the MAIN PLOT done but not the stuff in between… Enjoy waiting for the next chapter oh and if you review I might try and squeeze in an update~**


	6. Chapter 6- The Wanna-be

**Heloooooo I think this is an early update? Is it? Anyway it's almost 11pm I'm dying I had a test today and the day before and I have some assignments due in the next few days. So I was thinking should I do the assignment now or later….PROCASTINATION IS KEY IN SURVIVAL! Anyway and I made a deal kind of thing with my friends vampiregirl19810122 and the other one I forgot their username it's too long and they're probably not going to post anyway. The deal was that we all have to update once a fortnight at latest but I'm going to** _ **try**_ **and do it once a week because I like writing and putting Allen in weird as hell situations. Oh and Vamp and I are going to write a DGM and Fairy Tail crossover stuff but we don't even have a main plot… Just enjoy the chapter.**

 _Last time in Flying Angels and Inventions:_

" _Lenalee calm down, I won't hurt you so please don't hurt me!" I yelled, before covering my face with my arms. She looked like a demon, a_ demon _I tell you. I felt a breath near my ear and she whispered._

-o0o-

"Allen, kiss Kanda while I record it. Do you understand Allen?" Normally I would have refused but knowing how fangirls work I can't refuse unless I want to be thrown into a room with nothing on me and the one, and only, Kanda Yuu. I forgot to mention the smirking Kanda Yuu getting his way with me with _cameras_ in the room in every corner recording every single detail.

"I-I understand Lenalee." I answer.

"Good." She says, as she moves away and gets her phone out, ready to record everything. I get up and slowly make my way over to Kanda.

"Baka Moyashi what did Lenalee say?" Asked Kanda, _he deserves to know but it's now or never_ , I think as I blush before going on my tippy toes and kissing Kanda. He stiffens I guess he didn't expect that and I move away and look down now blushing even more now. A hand grabs my chin and before I know it, Kanda is kissing me, for the third time. Yes I'm keeping count of how many of those lovely kisses that he gives me, until I loose count anyway. He moves away, smirking at me. I sometimes hate that smirk of his but sometimes I love it. A lot of squealing from near me got my attention and I turned around to see two fangirls doing what they do. But when did Lavi become a fangirl?

"Lavi, Lenalee calm down." I say, doing a hand motion and slowly walking away from them and to the outside of the alley and onto the main street. They turn their heads around really quickly and slowly one step at a time started to walk towards me.

"Kanda do you want to, maybe escape together to somewhere far _away_ from those two?" I asked, now giving up on calming those two and looking at Kanda with a worried face. He nodded before running ahead of me and with that I started running just behind him knowing that they were right behind us. We kept running until there was a wall of zombies blocking our way. Great. I look back Lavi and Lenalee are coming but they look more tired than crazed fangirls. The zombies slowly started walking towards us and Kanda got Mugen out ready to cut anyone down. Hopefully I'm not included.

"Allen, please don't run away again. It's too tiring." Said Lenalee, while trying to catch her breath. Lavi just face planted on the ground as soon as she finished.

"Don't worry the only way I would run is your way." She looked at me weirdly as if asking _what?_

"Lenalee we have company if you haven't noticed." I didn't want to be rude but I don't really have time to explain nicely because I hear Kanda chopping some things in the background. I turn around and look at how many there are left and I start counting. Five, ooh a double kill, three, never mind, two, and one. Wait, why hasn't he killed him too? I walk towards him before asking.

"Kanda, why haven't you killed him too?" He threw the zombie or whatever it is on the ground.

"It's a human, looks like he was controlling them." I was shocked. Why would anyone do this to so many people. I guess it wasn't Lenalee's brother at all.

"It's all for mankind and the stronger ones! If we get rid of all the weak ones we will become stronger than any force on this _Earth!_ " He yelled, I kicked his side and glared at him. This Hitler-wanna-be needs a new idea.

"Kanda lets go." Kanda nodded before I started walking in the direction we were going in before. I was so angry at him. How could he do that to so many helpless people?! I huffed and started walking even faster. I don't care what people think is good, if they're going to hurt helpless people they don't deserve anything. I stop to look back to see if he's gone. And he is, that Hitler-wanna-be will pay. I start walking again.

"Moyashi it's this way." He nods the right way. I stop and walk towards the direction he nodded at. I still don't know where we are going. I guess I'll find out when I get there.

-o0o-

I'm tired, it's almost dark, I still haven't seen that Hitler-wanna-be and I'm _starving_.

"Kanda, I'm hungry…"

"Moyashi were almost there." Said Kanda, I groan but keep walking. I think this is a good time to ask.

"Umm… Kanda, where are we going?" Kanda sighed. Well he should have expected it.

"We're going back to Lenalee's house there might be some food there." He looks up at the sky.

"We might not get there before dark lets go camp somewhere around here." He's right, it does look like we won't make it before it gets completely dark. I sigh, another day of sleeping on the ground. I wonder if Lenalee and Lavi are still with us. I look back to see two almost dead figures behind me and Kanda. Lavi's flying but looks almost dead and I don't know where his shoes went. Lenalee just looks like she ran a marathon. I feel a little bad for them. Anyway we need to find a place to sleep. I look around and I find a dark alley. I run up to it and I see some cardboard boxes. Good enough. I wave them over.

"Hey Kanda, I found a place to sleep." Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee walked towards the alley to see what I meant. They all sweat dropped.

"I guess this will do Moyashi-chan, although we don't exactly have a place to sleep." Said Lavi, with a tired voice.

"My name's Allen! But it should be fine if we sleep on the cardboard once we flatten it." And with that, we had a plan. Everyone started flattening the cardboard boxes and just before it got dark I had gone deeper into the alley and found some blankets. Or what looked like blankets. It had lots of holes in it but it would be better than nothing. Just when it got dark we put the flattened cardboard on the ground to make a huge bed _,_ it was almost bigger than a king sized bed so we all fit.

-o0o-

 _Flash, flash, flash._ I didn't know that it is usually this bright in the morning, although about that noise… I'm pretty sure isn't normal. _Grrrrrrr_. Oh yeah I was hungry when I went to bed, and is someone hugging me. I slowly open my eyes to see two phones taking pictures or recording things _again_. Will they ever stop? I turn around into what I'm guessing are Kanda's arms and I close my eyes as I feel his arms tightening around me. Then there is another growling sound, along with some squeals. This time I'm one hundred percent sure that the growl didn't come from my stomach. And another growl this time it's coming from in front of me.

"Kanda be quite I'm trying to sleep…" I say, half asleep. The next thing I hear are some full on screams and 'oh my god' being repeated over and over again. Now I'm fully awake and furious. I was denied my well-deserved sleep.

"Lavi, Lenalee can you please stop screaming I can't sleep!" I yell hoarsely, while rubbing my eyes and trying to have Kanda let go of me so I could sit up properly. When I manage to sit up I just stare at a hoard of fangirls wearing wings and halos… including Lenalee. Is this a trend to show that your shipping someone or something? I give up on understanding the fangirls and try to wake up kanda by nudging his arm and calling out to him.

"Kanda, Kanda get up, we need to get moving don't we?" Kanda looks at me with clearly sleepy eyes and slowly sits up. That's when I notice that his hair isn't tied up. I always wanted to brush his hair.

"Hey Kanda, can I brush your hair?" I ask, not sure if he will let me.

"Sure, Ar-Moyashi" Did he almost say my name? But why 'Ar'? Isn't it supposed to be 'All'? I'll ask him later right now I got a rare chance to brush his hair. I look around for something that I could brush his hair with but come up with nothing. I guess my hands will be enough. I slowly start to brush Kanda's hair. It's so soft and silky he definitely looks after it well. I wonder if he could tell me his secret… that sounded like girl talk.* Lavi stumbles over as if pushed and sits down next to us.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"No, I was following Kanda. Hey Kanda, do you know where we're going?"

"Che, Lenalee's house, there might be some food there to feed the Moyashi." He said. That was unexpected I thought we were just randomly walking. Oh yeah he told me before.-

"Well if we're going to my place, then can we check if big brother's there?"

"Lenalee it'll be fine and it will be better if an adult is with us." _Even if he is crazy_ , I think as an afterthought. I finish brushing Kanda's hair and he ties it up. It's not as neat and tidy as the first day but it's expected we haven't slept in proper places for the past two days. Now that I think about it, where did Lenalee sleep? We didn't separate a part of the cardboard for her so she must have slept next to Lavi. I start grinning madly. Now _I_ have some blackmail on _her_. That video will not spread all over the internet if she doesn't want her brother to know.

"Lenalee, where did you sleep?" I ask as innocently as I can.

"On the cardboard… why do you ask?" She asked, she was getting suspicious.

"And who did you sleep next to?" I ask again, this time grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"Next to Lavi…" Her face lit up in realisation, "Allen you wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would, if it keeps the videos _and_ photos away from anyone else's eyes." I say with finality.

"But Allen, the world must know."

"Then so does your brother." I know I've won this.

"Fine, I won't show anyone." She huffed. Well now that that's done lets go.

"Kanda are you ready?" Kanda nods in confirmation and were off to Lenalee's house.

~o0o~

 **Helooooooo**

 ***but that's normal isn't it Allen because you *cough* bottom *cough***

 **I'm going to be dying for the next weeks so umm… come to my funeral… there will be cake.**

… **I had to edit this…. I couldn't stand this myself but I guess this is what I get for doing an early update… so if you enjoy this version leave a review and follow or favourite and make me happy… and give me feel delighted and joyful and all those happy feelings and um… there will be lots of cake….**


	7. Chapter 7-This is new

**(Past me) Heloo people I'm back from that disgusting that I had posted last week and I am very sorry for the quality of the last one but I edited it the next day because even I couldn't stand it and one more thing (for now) I am writing this while I only have like 34 words for the next chapter… so when I finish I'll update it and I want to ask you guys a question. Would you like it if I posted on a weekly basis even though it's a bit shorter than usual so like 1,500 or would you want me to work my butt off with story ideas and make it into the 2,000 but then it would take until Monday or something… so tell me what you guys think. And by the way I just calculated and I need to write 60 times what I have right now… I'm sad.**

 **(Future me) I AM SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY FINISHED IT and good news for all of you at the end~**

 **On with the story!**

 **-o0o-**

Lenalee's house started to come into view as we continued walking. It hadn't changed much in the past few days. It still had the green grass although it was getting a bit wild and untamed while the remains of the robot were off to the side looking severely burnt. There was one big difference, the door was open and I'm sure that the door was closed. Lavi seems to have noticed as well.

"Lena-lady the doors open and it was closed when we were here wasn't it?"

"It _was_ when I left the house. And I'm sure I locked it," Said Lenalee.

"Che, I'll go look." Said Kanda, I didn't think he would volunteer to go. Maybe he decided to be nicer to them or he just wanted to get away from Lavi. The second one was actually a very possible explanation.

"I'll come with you." I said, before he walked too far away.

"Che."

We made our way over to Lenalee's house and before I could say anything Kanda just walked in. I sighed and followed him in and before I even made it past the doorway Kanda ducked. Something came flying at my chest and before I know it there's a green cloud of smoke around me that does not, I repeat _does not_ smell nice at all. It smelt like someone had burped in my face after eating lots of disgusting things. I start coughing and I feel like my lungs are going to explode. The green smoke slowly clears and I start looking around. When did Kanda become so tall? And is that Komui? Oh look Timcanpy's here as well. I hadn't seen him for a while. He must've disappeared somewhere.

"Allen is that you?" Lenalee asked trying to regain her breath, looks like she ran in when she saw the smoke in the door way, but what does she mean? Of course it's me! I can't just magically disappear, unlike a certain golem. I reply with a short and simple 'yes'. Well I try to anyways but what comes out of my mouth is definitely not a yes.

"Meow… Meow?! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow?" I start to panic. What did that some do to me? Why is everyone so tall? Did I turn into a cat? My fears were confirmed when I looked down to see two paws one black and one white, directly beneath me and two white ones at the back. My front left leg was black up to half way but it still grew fur and other than that, from what I can see my fur is completely white. I slowly turn around and look at Kanda

"Meow?" I wonder if he will accept me now that I'm a cat. I'm sure that I'm a cat but, am I a kitten or an adult? Kanda looked at me with huge eyes not believing what just happened. He slowly moved towards me and pat the spot between my ears and oh god that felt good,to get the message across, I started purring. _Loudly._ Kanda's lips twitched. I think he almost smiled! I ran up to him and jumped on his lap and started licking his face with joy. There were a few aww's in the background but I didn't care Kanda still loved me! Even if I'm like this!

"Moyashi stop, we still have to look around the house for food. If you understand then nod." I nod quickly and hop onto Kanda's shoulder and sit there. Looks like I'm a kitten otherwise I would have fallen off already. We… I mean Kanda starts walking around the house, looking for anything useful that we could bring with us on our journey. How I sat up here as if I had been a cat all these years got me thinking. Why was I comfortable as a cat? Was it because of my instincts?

Kanda kept on searching the house when someone started yelling and what sounded like shots were fired. Everything became silent. I jumped off of Kanda not being scared of heights anymore because of what happened a few days ago, and quickly ran towards the sound. I heard footsteps coming behind me and my enhanced hearing helped a lot. I heard some growls and one more gun shot. That was it. I kept running until I made it to where the growls had come from. It was the Hitler-wanna-be, lying on the floor, dead. I hissed at his dead body. I could tell he was dead because of the smell that came off of his body. It was not pleasant. Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi had just arrived wondering what in the world was going on. And as soon as I saw Kanda I ran up to him and hid behind his legs. It was a typical thing for a cat to do but then again I _am_ a cat. I hissed at his corpse again and pawed at Kanda's pants, wanting him to pick me up again. He did and put me on his shoulder before Lavi spoke.

"He was the guy from before, with the infected behind him. But how did he get infected and who killed him?" No one knew the answer to that question. Everyone stared at the Hitler-wanna-be's body before Lavi decided to keep looking through the rest of the house while Lenalee looked through the kitchen for any food. I leaped off of Kanda and walked up to the dead body and timidly put my hand on his face and patted it. _Before_ continuously scratching his face in rage for what he had done.

"Oi, Moyashi stop it." Kanda said as he picked me off of him but I wasn't done with him and before I knew it I had scratched right under Kanda's eye by accident. Realizing what I had done, he dropped me and checked to see if it was bleeding and surely enough, it was. I crouched down with my tail between my legs, ears down and slowly moved away hoping to make him understand that it was an accident. That I didn't mean to scratch him. Timcanpy flew over and stood in front of me protectively. Kanda didn't say anything, his fringe covering his eyes and went back to the room that we had stopped searching in earlier.

I kept repeating 'It's going to be okay, he won't abandon me like my parents' over and over again in my head, hoping that everything will be okay. I curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep but the floor was cold and I could hear the noises that the others were making and the enhanced hearing did not help. The number one reason was that a dead body was right next to me. I got up and walked into the living room, and tried to jump up on to the couch but I fell a little short. So I tried again and again and again, until I gave up and decided to just sleep on the floor next to the cream coloured couch. Only if getting sleep was that easy. I kept thinking back to when I scratched Kanda. The more I thought about it the slower it went in my mind. Scratching the man's face; Kanda picking me up gently; scratching Kanda's face to get away; and lastly, the way he kept his fringe down to hide his eyes. Timcanpy nuzzled up to me, probably trying to make me feel better. I ignored him, but Timcanpy wacked my face and smiled at me. It cheered me up a bit and maybe just maybe it would be okay. It didn't matter if he no longer loved me, cared about me or even looked at me. I would still stay by his side where ever he went.

I heard some footsteps getting closer but I didn't bother to look up. I was still planning what to do if he rejected me. So I didn't notice when they started petting my head. But eventually I did and started purring at their touch. They were patting me in just the right spot and it was so wonderful. I looked up to see who was patting me. And to my surprise it was Lavi. He was sitting on the couch and was petting my head in a weird position but I don't think he minded as he kept going. He smiled down at me and his emerald eyes lit up when I looked at him.

"Moyashi-chan you are so adorable!" He says as he picks me up and places me on his lap, my stomach facing upwards and starts to scratch at my belly. I don't complain but instead start licking my paw. Might as well get something done while he scratches me. He started laughing at my actions.

"You are one weird cat aren't you Moyashi-chan?" he asked with a teasing voice.

"Meow," I replied as I slowly sat up in his lap and started slapping his hand for no exact reason. It was fun and Lavi got the idea and started lifting his hand higher, so it was hard to reach without jumping and that's exactly what I did. When I tried to catch Lavi's hand again I didn't notice that my nails were extended and I accidently scratched Lavi. Damn it I should control myself. Lavi winced and checked his hand for the damage. It wasn't bleeding that much at all; it was a light scratch.

"Moyashi wait here, I'm going to get something." I nodded and he went off to find whatever he was looking for. After about a minute or two he came back with a stick, probably taken from the front yard, some string and some coloured feathers that he probably found in an arts and crafts box from one of the bedrooms. He took the string and tied it to the stick, and then he grabbed the feathers and tied them together with the other end of the string. With that Lavi had made a toy for me that they could use to play with me without injuring themselves. I was distracted and had forgotten all about what had happened earlier as I continued to play with Lavi. Lavi started raising it higher and higher, I couldn't keep up and Tim thought it was a good idea to try as well. We crashed into each other and fell in a heap on top of the couch. At least it was a soft landing.

"Meoooooww," I meowed, trying to express how much it hurt to crash into the golem. I slowly stood up and looked around to see the toy lying on the couch without anyone holding it. I almost cried. I couldn't play anymore!

 **At the end**

 **Okay so the good news is I ACTUALLY planned out the next few chapters *cough* only next one *cough* but anyways since I was away for about two weeks I wrote a little Omake for you guys.**

 **PS I wrote it before I even finished the chapter!**

 **PSS I'm going to have one of my last assignments due NEXT WEEEK! So my plan is to write during the week and post on the weekend for this week because all the classes are canceled so that we do a school project in school for a whole week! NO MATHS! And ima cut back a little on hanging out with my friends to this for you guys~**

 **(to me friends) You guys should be fine without me for a while~ :D**

 **OMAKE**

I slowly turn around to look at Kanda.

"Meow." His eyes grew so big I thought they were going to pop out of his eye sockets. But what happened instead was something I never expected. He walked up to me and picked me up and held me like a baby… and started playing with me!

"Who's my adorable little kitten? Is it you Allen? Is it you Allen?"

"Meow!" I meowed with joy. I was so happy and I never knew Kanda was a cat person.

"Does my little kitten wanna play with me?" He asked in a playful manner. He was starting to creep me out but I would never get a chance like this ever again!

"Meow!" As I meow, I start to try and catch his finger that he's wiggling in front of me. I must catch it!

"Meow, meow, meow." I meow every time I fail to catch it. Meanwhile in the background, Lenalee has already whipped out her phone, is recording and having a nosebleed at the same time knowing that Kanda is playing with me. Lavi is rolling on the floor in silent laughter and has tears in his eyes. And lastly, Komui is just slowly backing away hopefully getting really far away before Kanda notices what he was doing and tried to kill the culprit.

 _The End~_

 **So… how do u like the Omake XD It just suddenly popped into my head when I was writing this part in the real story and I was like "I must write it… I can't write it in the real story… I'll write it as an OMAKE! YESSSSS NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! MWUAHAHAHHAAHHA!" and that's how I ended up writing this :DD. BTW the Omake was 222 words XD**


	8. Chapter 8- Oh God

**(Past me)**

 **THEY ARE SOOOOOO OOC (Out Of Character, for those who don't know) IT IS NOT MY FAULT I PROMISE! PINKY PROMISE! I HAD TO… *extreme coughing* not really but** _ **ANYWAY**_ **I did it… somehow… ha ha ha ha ha sorry for the late update ha ha… ha…**

… **Btw I forgot to mention it but the cut is under Kanda's left eye… not right ha… ha… ha… …**

 **-o0o-**

"Moyashi, do you want to play?" asked Kanda. Before he asked several things had already happened. Firstly, I moped around for no reason other than the fact that I didn't have anyone to play with. Secondly, I got a genius idea and decided to try it. My idea was to chase Tim until I caught him. And Lastly, Tim bit my nose because I couldn't catch him. I don't get that golem sometimes. That brings us to what is happening know where I'm just taking a nap and Kanda comes and asks if I want to play with him. I jump up and nod waiting for him to start. He grabs the toy Lavi made and starts.

He brings it up and tries to make me jump but I just stare at it waiting for it to come down so he gives up on that. Next, he swings it left and I run for it. I fell off the couch, before recovering and jumping for it. I was less than a paw away from it so I tried again but he pulled it away at the last second confusing me and causing me to fall back on the ground again. We go about doing this for about half an hour before I start falling on my back and Kanda's reaction time starts to slow down a bit. And when we finally collapse on the couch, both tired, Lenalee walks in with a huge smile on her face. She doesn't even glance at us. She just walks straight into the kitchen and calls for Lavi and Kanda. Kanda groans and walks over, but Lavi on the other hand literally hops over to the kitchen.

"Kanda, Lavi can you please throw him out of the window. I wouldn't actually want to be this disrespectful to him but unless you two want to carry him throughout the house then the window is the best option." Says Lenalee with a smile.

"Ok Lenalady!" said Lavi with a mock salute, while Kanda just nodded. I had been watching from afar but a closer look couldn't hurt. So I strut over with my tail held high, swishing every now and then. Feeling like a king because I don't need to do work.

"Meow." Lenalee notices and squats down to my level while smiling at me. I walk over and rub my head against her extended hand. When she starts to scratch my head I immediately close my eyes and start to purr. Another hand starts scratching at just the right spot. I start purring even louder and lean into the second hand. I open my eyes to look up to Kanda scratching me and I lean in even more. Kanda stops and I look up at him.

"Moyashi, do you want to keep looking around the house we have everything we need, we just need things for you." Kanda said. I nod cheerfully before noticing a Band-Aid under his right eye. So that's why he went away. I'm so stupid. I meow a few times before shaking my head like a maniac. I stop and look up at Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda to see them staring at me with weird expressions. I tilt my head a little trying to get an answer out of them.

"Allen what was that about?" asked Lenalee. Oh. I forgot… they were right _there_. I meow and tap the ground twice. I don't know what that was supposed to represent but I did it anyway. They crouch down waiting to see if I do anything else before one of them open their mouth.

"Ok… Moyashi-chan, if you are going crazy tap the ground once, if it doesn't matter tap the ground twice and if you thought you were stupid tap the ground three times," said Lavi. I tap the ground twice then waited for a few seconds and tapped the ground three times. They stare at me before Lavi speaks.

"So I'm guessing both," I nod to confirm his thoughts and hop onto Kanda's shoulder and they stand up again.

"Right now what we need to do is find a safe house," said Lenalee with a serious look, somewhat like how Komui looks at you when he becomes serious. "We could stay here but the infected might be attracted to the blood in the house and the _body_ outside the window. They might not be attracted to it but I don't want to find out…" While Lenalee kept on talking about strategies I looked at the kitchen. I hadn't gotten a good look before. The kitchen had a fridge in the corner which had double doors and the counter tops were made of what looked like black marble. There was also a microwave, oven, dishwasher and sink. I looked carefully trying to memorise what it looked like because after this it probably wouldn't look the same, if it did then it would be a relief.

I notice a piece of paper sticking out from under the microwave. I jump off of Kanda's shoulder getting his attention and I walk over to the piece of paper. I start to try and bring it out from under the microwave. Kanda notices the paper tells the others.

"Look at what the Moyashi found," Lavi and Lenalee look over before Lenalee's eyes widen and she picks up the paper and reads it before showing it to us. Lavi read it out loud.

"It says

' _My dear sweet adorable little Lenalee,_

 _I'm sorry that I turned Allen-kun into a cat but he is adorable as a cat and the potion should wear off in a couple of weeks. I killed the moustache-man and I am working on a cure as I got some blood samples from him before I killed him. Don't worry about me, just worry about surviving! I will see you again my dear little sister._

 _PS. If the octopuses try to touch you I will skewer them._

 _PSS. Tell them that._ '

…wow," I would've said the same thing if I could. But there is one question I have… how am I adorable as a cat?! My fur bristle and Kanda starts petting my head to calm me. It works and I calm down.

"Moyashi is there anything you want to bring with you?" says Kanda and I nod right away.

"Lead the way," says Kanda. I gracefully jump off the counter and run around the house while Kanda walks behind me. First I go to Lenalee's room to check if there was anything I could find here. I spot a blanket that is small enough to fit in the bag but big enough to cover both of us. I ran up to it, patted it and looked at Kanda. He got the message and slowly rolled up the blanket and put it in the bag that he had. Where in the world did he get that bag from? It looked like it was taken from some emo kid who loved one specific band. I don't say anything for now, when I become human again I'm going to ask so many questions that everyone's ears will explode. Hopefully not, but you understand what I mean… don't you?

I run away again to the other side of the house where there is another bedroom. This one doesn't seem to be used often because the bed is made up, unlike Lenalee's bed and everything is neat and tidy. I walk further into the room and notice a book sticking out from the bookshelf. When Kanda comes in I meow and paw at the bookshelf.

"What is it Moyashi?" Kanda asks. If I was human I would have face-palmed.

"Meow," I paw at the bookshelf again this time he looks at the bookshelf and just like me he notices a book sticking out. _Finally_. I couldn't reach it because it was too high up, but since Kanda is still human he can. He goes up to the bookshelf and pushes the book back into where it was supposed to be. The ground rumbles and before I know it I'm behind Kanda's leg staring at the huge gap where the bookshelf used to be. After a minute or two, I get braver and venture out into the gap and notice that the bookshelf didn't go anywhere and that it was actually the door to an elevator. Kanda and I walk inside it without hesitation seeing as there wasn't any dangerous looking objects. When we are fully inside the elevator the bookshelf goes back to its original position and some calming elevator music comes on.

"Which one do you want to press first?" asks Kanda. There were four buttons the first one was labelled as 'behind bookshelf', the second as 'lab', the third was labelled 'one' and the fourth was labelled as 'two'. I sweat dropped. The labels were very… creative.

"Meow," I can't exactly tell him, so that was stupid of him to ask. I pat his leg and he picks me up and puts me on his shoulder. This time I get an idea and pat his shoulder and point my paw at the buttons. I'm not sure he got the message but he did bring me closer to the buttons and I press 'lab'. As soon as I press it we descend so fast we drop to the ground. When the elevator stops we know we are at the level with the 'lab'. We get back onto our feet and when the door opens our eyes widen. Oh God. Oh _God_. I quickly run at the buttons trying to reach them. I don't ever succeed but Kanda scrambles over to them and quickly presses the one with the label 'behind bookshelf'. We immediately fall to the floor because of the speed that the elevator is going at. And when we reach our destination I can't wait to get off the elevator and Kanda looks like he would do _anything_ to get off of the elevator.

When the bookshelf moves out of the way Kanda quickly walks out and I sprint. I don't care if they have to peel my body off of the opposite wall; I don't want to be in that elevator for another second. I crash into the bed that was across from the bookshelf and bounce back onto the floor. Kanda seems to recollect himself faster than I did and picks me up before putting me on his shoulder. We walk around the house before finding Lenalee and Lavi.

"Lenalee and Usagi, you might want to see this," says Kanda before walking off to the bookshelf in the other room. And of course Lavi and Lenalee follow.

"What are you going to show us Yuu-chan?" asked Lavi, in a teasing voice not understanding the situation at hand. But when Kanda doesn't yell at him for calling him his first name Lavi knows that something is wrong. He immediately shuts up and follows Kanda to the bookshelf.

"We're here," he says as he pushes the book back into its rightful position. The house shakes again and the bookshelf opens up to reveal an elevator. We all walk in and the elevator door closes and the music starts. Like last time.

"Meow," Kanda looks at me and nods.

"Baka Usagi, press the button with the label 'lab'" says Kanda as he holds onto the railing that is around the elevator. We should have noticed earlier. It could have made our lives easier. Lavi shrugs and presses the button without hesitation. That's when the same thing happens as last time but this time Lavi and Lenalee fall to the ground while Kanda and I barely stay standing. The elevator stops and its door opens after a pause.

"Oh God…"

-o0o-

 **HEloooo its almost 12am ha ha ha ha ha aasbdjfvksvaflbhb I have a test and a speech due in a day… ha ha ha fsjayga YAY FOR THE AUTHOR! More like pray for the author… ANYWAY this might be horrible but bear with me and this ff might make it over 20k yay for not writing!**

 **SEE u nEXT UpdatE**


	9. Chapter 9- I'm Falling for Yuu

**Past Me (in progress, has written 200 words in 10 mins cause is lazy and slow, it is 11:32pm, is tired from school clean up, is tired of life, has the idea but sleep be like noh):**

 **Heloo! So im sad to say that this story will be on hiatus forever and I'm really sor- NOPE haha there's no hiatus or anything! Ha ha ha… ha. Well, there was kind of a hiatus but oh well** **doesn't matter now that I have a (not done (Note: past me))** _ **chapter**_ **for you guys to read!**

 **AND NOW I'll tell you why this chapter is incredibly late:**

 **I got stuck on my own cliffhanger (lol)**

 **I hadn't actually planned the 'lab' to be in the ff it just happened and before I knew it I had posted it so I had no ideas for it and was actually planning to ask you guys**

 **I started on another story called 'You have Got to be Bricking me' and I kinda lost inspiration for this… thing as I call all of my ffs**

 **But the reason I started writing again was because:**

 **I was talking to 'the lizard' (my friend) and I always talk to him while writing or about writing and I remembered this (he's writing tree porn… don't ask)**

 **I had read a lot of ff about the (Moya-) (I'm going to tell you at the end if I reveal it in the chapter)**

 **I was in the mood to write today but I had so much to do that when I got the chance (9pm) I was struck with the inspiration and idea**

 **So yeah and just a warning: SWEARING ( I don't know where), and gayness**

 **Future Me: …Helo… I should be doing homework…. My teachers are going to kill me… … oh well~~~~~ it doesn't matter as long as I get people to show me that they love me and what I have written! I just finished writing the chapter for you guys and yes I know it has been years (not) but I am back and alive and living and yes… I've been working on YGB (you have got to be bricking me) for those who don't know and well I kinda died in chapter two of it since you know… I WROTE 5K WORDS FOR IT but that was because I had the plot down (unlike for this one… it's all in my head) so you should check it out and I am one happy child except for the fact that my back feels like its going to break any second so enjoy the chapter! (its 2.5k of pure ff)**

~o0o~

"Oh God…" I knew they were going to be shocked but this was too much. I watched as Lavi slowly walked back into the elevator. Lenalee sighed, not looking surprised at her brother's antics, and pushed Lavi out of the elevator.

"Come on Lavi look even Allen isn't scared and he's a cat!" I turned to her and hissed. I didn't choose to be like this, I didn't want to be like this. It was all her stupid brother's fault! And what she said is really offensive to me because I was human yesterday so it's no reason to start calling me a cat; especially when I still have the brain of a human. Lenalee looked at me apologetically. I nodded to her in understanding because it was obvious she was trying to make a point that there was nothing to be scared of but she could have said so that it wasn't offensive. Then again, if she gave Kanda as an example Lavi would have probably said something along the lines of 'but he's Yuu-chan! So he's immortal!' and after that, there would be a bloodbath… again.

Lavi hesitantly nodded and looked forward determinedly and called out.

"Hey Yuu- I mean Kanda can I carry the Moyashi because he's so cute! Just look at him, waiting to explore the unknown of the so-called lab!" I looked at Lavi incredulously. Had he gone crazy? Or was he just bad at understanding the body language of a cat? I guess the answers wouldn't ever be known when Kanda replied.

"No." If I was human I would have laughed at Lavi's face. His mouth was open in shock at his quick rejection and I started purring and rubbing my head against Kanda's. Better to make even more jealous just because I can. I laughed evilly in my head but in real life, I sounded like I was choking on a hairball. Kanda and Lavi looked at me weirdly and Lenalee looked at me worriedly.

"Allen, are you alright?" asked Lenalee and I nodded. I was completely fine. Not. I have the body of a cat and the mind of a teenage boy! But I wasn't choking on anything so I guess I was okay… for now. Back to the present problem, there was a huge kind of round thing in the middle of the room with wires connected to it and the floating thing had a staircase leading up to it since it was tall. No wonder Komui made the lab deep below ground. The thing was shining and white so it hurt my eyes a little bit and I could hear a song coming from the white glowing (let's call it a portal) portal. My eyes widened and I was so happy to hear it again that I didn't notice I had jumped off of Kanda and had slowly made my up the stairs. The closer I got, the clearer and louder the song became. I felt eyes on the back of my head but I didn't care my family might be in there waiting for me. Someone started yelling something from behind me while I continued my way up before grabbing me. I turned around immediately to see who had stopped me from seeing my family again. It was Lenalee. She had a concerned look in her eyes as she kept holding me above ground to make sure I didn't run off to the 'portal'.

"Allen, you shouldn't just immediately go towards things that you've seen for the first time it could be dangerous." I meowed in response and tried to get away. The song was losing its volume and I had to get there quick. My chance might be ruined if it's gone. I thrashed in her grip before she let go completely. I fell to the ground in an awkward position but I didn't care the song was ending so I had to get there quickly. The last things I heard before entering were footsteps and my name being called.

I closed my eyes because the light was too bright but when I knew the brightest light was gone I opened my eyes fully. I was in a city full of white buildings with weird doors and numbers scratched onto them, the door we came from also had a number on it and it was four. There was also a tower in the middle which, I'm guessing, had a beautiful view of the white city. As I start walking I notice two things. One, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were right behind me and two, I was human again. I mentally cried in happiness. I was human again! Finally! Even after spending less than a day as a cat I don't want to be one ever again.

"Moyashi, don't leave us behind!" yelled Lavi.

"My name's Allen! … it feels good to be able to talk again." I looked around a bit more and saw that it was a short walk to the tower so I started walking not caring if they came with me or not.

"Hey Allen, can you walk a little slower otherwise we're going to lose sight of Yuu and you," Lavi snickered at the end. What Lavi said made me realize that Kanda was actually walking next to me and that Lavi was going to get hurt again. Oh well, nothing I can do about that. He did call Kanda, Yuu so that was mistake number one and mistake number two was when he snickered at the end, though he usually doesn't. I guess he doesn't care that much anymore since he doesn't die. He gets hurt but he definitely doesn't die. I turned to Lavi and watched as Kanda charged at him and chased him around the streets. If I was Lavi, I would have given up by now because I don't think he has ever escaped Kanda without the help of Lenalee. Lenalee walked over to the spot next to me and watched as well. I guess she gave up on Lavi too.

"Lenalee, aren't you going to go help him? I mean, you usually do," I said. She smiled and kept watching.

"He has to learn not to irritate Kanda, and from what I know, he doesn't learn when I help him. But since he can't die it should be fine. We can just patch him up later," said Lenalee. Lavi was now getting slashed repeatedly in the back by Kanda, and Kanda was grinning through the whole thing. Looks like Kanda is enjoying himself. While Kanda was still 'killing' Lavi, I decided to go for a walk around the place and see if we could still leave through the door that we came from.

"Guys," I said, but no one paid attention. Lenalee was still watching Kanda and Lavi, and the two of them were busy.

"Guys!" I yelled, but once again no one noticed or they decided it wasn't worth it. And it was getting on my nerves. So I called out one last time before I let loose. Once again, no one paid any attention.

"Hey! Usagi, samurai-wanna-be and Miss! We have trouble!" I got replies immediately.

"I'm not a samurai-wanna-be!"

"I told you to call me Lenalee!"

"Hello, Allen~!" Since I now had their attention, I pointed at the door.

"If you haven't noticed so far we came from this door and I'm guessing that we can still open it but just to be safe. Lavi! Come open the door," Lavi jogged over with a smirk on his face.

"You can't do anything without me Moyashi-chan," he said as he opened the door and looked inside. Immediately he started laughing and signalled that it was safe. When we got closer I noticed how the inside of the inside of the room looked. And it looked nothing like the lab we had entered from. Instead, there were tall hills looking as if the wind and rain had worn it down to the shape of pillars, there was lots of sand on the ground which probably came from the pillars. There was also one building in the background which looked important. You know… it's the only building in sight. Did I mention the rainbow in the background that did not want to disappear along with the dark skies with stars but for some reason it was light enough to see as if it wasn't dark? Lavi turned to Kanda with a cheeky smile.

"This looks like a room you would like very much; don't you think so Yuu-chan?" said Lavi in a genuine voice. In my opinion, Lavi just signed his four-hundred and thirty-sixth death contract. I sighed and moved towards the building not noticing the stares that were sent my way. I continued walking until I reached the door. It was a normal door with a keyhole in the door knob with opaque glass that hid the inside of the building. All was normal except for 'Noah' written in all caps on the glass of the door. I quirked an eyebrow at this. Who would write Noah on a door? I tried the knob, hoping that it didn't need a key. I was wrong. It did need a key so I looked around the building for another way to get inside. I didn't find any so I asked.

"Do you guys know a way to get in?" they shook their heads.

"But we can find a way in, right?" asked Lavi. I wasn't too sure of the answer so I didn't reply, but Kanda did.

"Of course, we will. Otherwise, I wouldn't get my soba," I sighed, typical Kanda. Always thinking about himself first. "Or alone time with the Moyashi," said Kanda with a smirk. I blushed bright red and covered my face with my hands before looking back at him after removing my hands.

"My name is Allen, Bakanda!" I yelled, with my blush growing strong. I hadn't blushed like this for a long time. I turned away and continued looking around for any clues to where the entrance or the key might be. I saw Lavi and Lenalee look around while Kanda walked towards me as if intending to talk and that's exactly what we did.

"Hey Kanda, how have you been?" I asked. I couldn't talk while I was a cat so it felt nice to be able to speak again. I stared at Kanda's face waiting for an answer. He gave me one soon enough.

"Are you okay? You've been a cat this whole time and I didn't even know how you felt about it. I hadn't had a cat before so I didn't know what to do with you but when I saw you playing with Lavi you looked so happy and it looked like you were honestly enjoying yourself…" said Kanda his voice getting louder and louder until he suddenly quieted down. I went over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back.

"I'm fine, I'm okay, I always will be when you're when you're with me," I say in a whisper.

We just stand there, hugging each other, once in awhile rocking from side to side. I don't know how long we stood there before someone called us but it was definitely a long time.

"Hello~ we need your help~" called Lavi. I turned to look at him and saw that he was covered in sand and it looked like he fell down since his forehead was bleeding. He didn't seem to mind as he hadn't even tried to stop the bleeding.

"Go away Baka Usagi, before I slice you to pieces," said Kanda glaring at Lavi who hid behind a conveniently placed rock. I shushed Kanda before walking over to Lavi.

"My Guardian Angel!" yelled Lavi before hugging me tightly. It was too tight.

"I can't breathe…" I said as I tapped Lavi's shoulder twice. He let go and I almost lost my balance. Almost.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked hoping it wasn't a difficult task. Lavi made a gesture to follow him and we did. He walked over to one of the hills where Lenalee was sitting and waving.

"Hey Lenalee, what do you need help with?" she smiled and answered.

"We need to get the key that's on top of the rock and if you want to know how we know it's up there ask Lavi," she said getting comfortable on the floor. I looked at Lavi and he took this as his turn to explain how they found out about it.

"How we found out is by looking at the sky," he said while pointing up, "and reading what the stars say." I looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. To me, they didn't make any sense until a shooting star flew from the beginning to the end of the words 'under the rainbow'. I looked towards the rainbow and saw a hill under it. I looked closely at the rainbow for any other clues because the stars didn't say that the key was under the rainbow. I gave up looking at the rainbow itself and started looking around again and noticed that there were many stars clumped together above the rainbow. I stared at it and tried to make sense of it until I came to the conclusion that it spelled out 'gay'. I blinked and looked at it again. Was I seeing things? I looked back at it and this time, it clearly said 'key'. Huh. I guess I was seeing things.

"So how do we get it?" I asked Lavi. Lavi grinned and answered.

"We climb on each other's shoulders and you will sit at the top since you're the smallest and Y-Kanda will be at the top." I pouted before resigning to my fate. I knew that he was right and that there would be less strain on the others if I was at the top. Why couldn't Lenalee go instead of me, she should be lighter and it should be easier for her to reach.

"Why can't Lenalee go instead of me?" I asked.

"Lavi and I tried it earlier and we weren't able to reach it but when I tried to reach higher I fell but I only twisted my ankle so I should be fine if I rest a little," said Lenalee.

"I'll do it but we have to be quick I don't want to be stuck here any longer," I said and got ready to be lifted high up. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Allen, open your eyes please," called Lenalee from below. I opened my eyes to see that I was near the top of the hill and that the key was at an arm's length. I reached over but couldn't quite reach it. That's when I made the mistake of looking down. I was so high up! I suddenly grabbed the rock and held on for dear life. I knew I wasn't going to fall but I couldn't help the fear that overwhelmed me.

"It's going to be okay! If you fall I'll catch you!" Kanda yelled. I breathed in and out and reached for the key.

"I got it!" I yelled. As I said it, I started to lose my balance and saw the panicked faces of Lavi and Lenalee before falling.

~o0o~

 **Did you enjoy it? If you did review and tell me you love this or hate it or give suggestions….**

 **And I have a story to tell~~~~~**

 **The lizard wrote this while I wasn't looking and I thought it was funny so I'm going to put it here and it is here exactly as it is:**

"Allen, are you alright?" asked Lenalee and I nodded. I was _high on 7 drugs at the same time. It was really quite impressive that I hadn't passed out or died yet. I will continue to load drugs into myself until I shit my pants._

 **I laughed sooo much at this that I chocked on the water I was drinking because if you read the actual one I wrote it said:**

"Allen, are you alright?" asked Lenalee and I nodded. I was _completely_ fine.

 **And I was just yelling "LIES" for about ten minutes while trying not to choke. I just got an idea! I should make** _ **this**_ **the actual thing:**

"Allen, are you alright?" asked Lenalee and I nodded. I was _high on 7 drugs at the same time. It was really quite impressive that I hadn't passed out or died yet. I will continue to load drugs into myself until I shit my pants._ I was _completely_ fine.

 **XDDD**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and goodbye until the next update~~~~~ it might not be up until I finish YGB but oh wellllllllll~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10- Keep Falling

**Helooooooo ppl HOW IS YOUR Day? Mine has been horrible! I lied but anyway~ enjoy this chapter here!**

 **~o0o~**

I closed my eyes and held my head. Time seemed to slow down and swallow me up. I was falling, I was falling down onto the hard ground below. No one to catch and save me. Kanda said he would, but will he be on time?

I kept falling and felt the ground getting closer. I opened my eyes and looked. Lavi was lying beneath me to cushion my fall and from the corner of my eye I saw Kanda running towards me, determination in his eyes as he looked at me. His gaze softened as we made eye contact. He smiled a little bit, as if reassuring me. I smiled back and closed my eyes.

Would it hurt?

Would it hurt the people around me?

Would it hurt my family?

 **~o0o~**

 **APRIL NOT FOOLS! Ha ha ha… ha… … … anyway~~~ I posted this because I couldn't think of anything and then I realised that I had written as if the chapter was finished so I gave up pretty much… April fools…**


	11. Chapter 11

HeEEEELLOooOOOoOOoOOoOO!

I am dead inside and I have three assignments due tomorrow and three the next week and guess what I have almost completely given up on my fanfics! Yey! Not really. But ANYWAY I have put up a poll about which fanfiction I should abandon and just some background info for both of my fanfics;

 **Flying Angels and Inventions;**

Bad points

Haven't started next chapter

Don't have much inspiration

It's going to take a lot longer to update (even though I don't update much)

The chapters are going to be horrible

Good points

I know how it's going to end

It's probably going to end in 10 or less chapters

Where it is right now was not planned so you guys might get a few extra chapters

 **You Have Got to be Bricking Me;**

Bad points

I don't have much inspiration (but more than the other)

It's going to take long to update

I don't have a good ending planned

And I don't even think that the brick 'puns' are even puns

Good points

It's going to end in about 15 or so chapters

I am halfway through writing a filler chapter but its more to get inspiration back (tried to make it funny)

I have more inspiration for this one

So please vote so that I can make a decision about which one I'm going to abandon. So go and vote now and I'm going to choose after at least five people vote so please VOTE!


	12. Chapter 12

HeloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

I probably should have told you guys this earlier but I'm going to abandon this FanFic and put it up for adoption because you guys have voted for my other FanFic more than this one so ya…

To adopt all you need to do is tell me that you have because I wanna read it as well and if you want I can tell you the ending (is shit) and for everyone else who wants to know the ending just tell me and I'll tell you the ending.


End file.
